Cambios en mi vida
by BakaSempaii
Summary: Kashima Yuu, ex estudiante, se va a vivir a París por relevantes hechos que ocurrieron en su vida de estudiante, sin embargo regresa luego de 4 años, encontrándose con el gran amor de su adolescencia y su mejor amigo que al parecer le guarda sentimientos. Pasen a leer, espero que sea de su agrado este humilde fic .
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que espero que si algo está mal, me digan y así iré aprendiendo de apoco, ya que antes solo me dedicaba a escribir poemas ;_; ; críticas constructivas por favor y sin insultos ya que eso es malo, caca eso.

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun no me pertenecen por desgracia. Le pertenece al genial Izumi Tsubaki, aplausos para él (¿? xD . Disfruten. n-n

Me había despedido de mis amigos, la pequeña de Sakura casi llora y yo igual, sin embargo me contuve.

Sakura, linda volveré…-dije- sólo quiero salir de aquí, el ambiente es tenso con lo de Hori y sabes que él es mi vecino y las casas no están muy baratas últimamente.

Lo entiendo -dijo ella esbozando una agradable sonrisa-solo espero encontrarme contigo, ¿sí?

Sí -sonreí -

Con Mikoshiba fue algo diferente, lloramos los dos, sabía lo duro que estaba pasando y sin embargo él siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme.

Hori-sempai era mi vecino, siempre nos íbamos juntos y volvíamos juntos, como buenos amigos que éramos, sin embargo todo cambio cuando me entere de que él estaba saliendo con una chica; me puse celosa... Demasiado para ser verdad, nunca me imaginé así, y nunca jamás me imagine a Hori con alguien.

/Flashback\\\

H-hori-sempai –mis mejillas ardían, estaba demasiado roja, demonios ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?-

Que sucede Kashima -decía mientras leía el dialogo del próximo evento -

Yo-o –estaba demasiado nerviosa- m-e...estee , me-e

Kashima...no estoy para jugar chica-dejo los diálogos y me miro...a los ojos... Genial, mi cara parece un tomate- Suéltalo de una vez.

¡Hori-sempai !-Agarre fuerza -¡Usted me gusta!

Lo dije... Hori estaba pasmado, sus ojos estaban grandes y saltones.

Eeh... Kashima... ¿Esto es de verdad? -dudó-

¿Por qué preguntaría eso?, si nosotros somos como la pareja del instituto, una pareja no oficial, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no? , el punto es por qué lo estará dudando.

Kashima, tu sabes que somos amigos y eso, pero yo estoy saliendo con otra persona, ¿me entiendes?

Y me pregunta si entiendo o no, como si fuera tonta, ¿Qué le sucede?

Si lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué? Hori….-mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos y un nudo en la garganta se me formo haciendo que tragara saliva, mis piernas se adormecieron y me puse helada- seempai, me gustabas mucho, de hace mucho tiempo.

Y ¿por qué no te confesaste antes, Kashima? –miro al piso hablando por lo bajo- tu igual me gustabas.

¿Qué? –lo mire-

Pero…hace 5 meses que ya otra persona me ha robado el corazón, lo siento mucho Kashima.

Camino hacia la puerta y se quedó mirando.

Nos vemos, en el teatro –dijo por último y se marchó-

Pasmada me quede en mi lugar, solo quería desaparecer, ¿Por qué no me confesé antes, coño?

Al pasar de los meses seguíamos hablando y haciendo nuestras actividades de siempre, solo que el ambiente era más tenso claro está, los silencios era incomodos y cuando nos quedábamos solos no podía evitar sonrojarme. Un día Su novia apareció y nos encontró juntos, como siempre Hori me perseguía, él había caído arriba mío en una sala casualmente vacía, ambos estábamos juntos y nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca y ella justamente entro; pensé que el mundo iba a eclosionar y explotar, ya que nos había encontrado en esa dichosa pose y ambos colorados hasta los pies, pero no puedo negar que lo disfrute aunque fue un poco incómodo tanto para él y como para mí. Ella malinterpreto todo y yo salí perjudicada ya que Shizuka, pensó que me había lanzado yo.

El escándalo que hizo fue enorme, claramente la comprendía, en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo...solo que ella me golpeo, un ojo morado y una cachetada marcada. Parte de la escuela se enteró y ya no era la misma Kashima de siempre, la que siempre andaba feliz y contenta, si no que era todo lo contrario, andaba triste y solitaria por el instituto, solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar. Usaba maquillaje par que el moretón no se notara, pero Sakura y Seo lo descubrieron igual.

Nunca espere que las personas del instituto me miraran y hablaran de mi de tal forma que me miraban con asco, las chicas que siempre se acercaban a mí ya no lo hacían , me había ganado la desconfianza de todos ,¿por qué será? Me pregunto... Si solo nos caímos, y-yo no hice nada malo lo juro, porque la vida me da malas jugadas, ahora siempre pasaba triste lloraba en el hombro de Mikoshiba o de Chiyo, Seo me animaba y Nozaki me compraba dulces con Sakura para animarme.

Lo que más me animo este año de instituto fue que Sakura Chiyo se haya emparejado con Nozaki, ¡Por fin ambos juntos! , si son tan tiernos ambos. Soy feliz sabiendo que siguen juntos. A fin de año Salí del instituto y me fui lejos de Japón, solo quería desaparecer, viaje con mis padres a París, y ahora luego de 4 largos y cómodos años volveré a mi ciudad natal, solo espero que Hori se haya mudado de ese lugar.

.

/ Fin del Flashback \\\

Eeeeh aquí está el primer capítulo, si me dejan review seguiré subiendo capítulos, díganme si les gusta o no (¿?. Esto es de fans para fans y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.

Me dio mucha pena la pobre de Kashima pero que se le va hacer, a esto hay que ponerle drama y tragedia jaja xD .See ya 3


	2. Un reencuentro ¿Feliz-Triste?

Luego de 4 años sin saber nada de nada me dirigía a mi casa (más bien de mis padres, luego compraría una para mí, la vida esta cara últimamente.) .Al entrar pude ver lo impecable que estaba, todo en orden como siempre, la extrañaba. Deje el equipaje en el suelo y me dirigí a darme un baño.

El agua tibia junto a mi piel era lo máximo, mi cabello había crecido harto, ahora me llegaba hasta la cintura, se sentía bien, mis curvas se marcaban más, me sentía más femenina. Había crecido. Me sentía hermosa, París me hizo feliz. Me envolví en la toalla y baje a la cocina las horas de viaje me dieron hambre, claramente no había nada. Rayos dije y me puse ropa para ir a comprar. Me puse un vestido de color palo rosa y unos zapatos de taco bajo, mi madre había comprado ropa muy femenina, yo no solía vestirme así pero era lo que había.

Salí y fui a un negocio cerca de casa, entre y la mujer que atendía no me reconoció siendo que era amiga de su hija por muchos años.

Que chica más guapa- me dijo, mi cara se ruborizó -¿hace cuánto estas por aquí?

\- Reí por lo bajo y la mire.- Es que acaso no me recuerda -dije sin apuro -soy Kashima Yuu

¡Mentira! Pero mira cómo has crecido tú, estas toda una mujer grande - me alagaba, me sentía rara, nadie me hablaba así antes-

Gracias le dije y pedí lo que necesitaba .Nos vemos pronto me dijo y salí.

Al salir del lugar vi a una castaño caminando junto a una rubia, mi estómago sintió una punzada y yo una angustia total, mis piernas se querían caer, pero seguí caminando pasando por delante de ellos, camine lo mejor que pude contorneando mis caderas como toda una diva. Mi objetivo era que el pensará que ya no me importaba, que había conseguido algo mejor y no lo recordará.Y así fue ni una sola mirada le mostré… él tampoco me miro ¡Rayoos!

Ingrese a mi hogar y prepare un omelette, que me había quedado delicioso, lo comí con tanto afán y luego llame a Mikochiba.

¡Aló! ¿Mikochiba-kun?-dije feliz -

Kashima -se oyó un grito voraz - Te extrañe demasiado ¿ya llegaste?

Yo también te extrañe demasiado -dije con una voz triste – y sí ya volví y estoy en mi hogar -hable satisfactoriamente -

¿Te puedo ir a visitar?-dijo dudoso-

Tu qué crees payaso-

¿Que si?-

Te espero -dije y colgué

Me cambie de ropa, me puse algo más cómodo, como un buzo azul, una polera de tiras celeste y pantuflas y me senté a esperar. Me puse a ver la Televisión y los programas que daban en la tarde unas series y que se yo. La verdad es que esto estaba muy aburrida.

Al tocar la puerta, me pare y abrí automáticamente.

Kashima! -me abrazo en la puerta de la calle, era un abrazo tan cómodo y tierno, le correspondí y pasamos abrazados un rato -

Te extrañe dijimos a la misma ves. Mikoshiba y yo éramos más que amigos, éramos confidentes aun con la distancia que nos separaba (para eso existe Skype)

Pasamos la tarde juntos, él me contó que Nozaki y Sakura estaban más juntos que antes, que Seo y wakamatsu están saliendo y que el simplemente está saliendo con personajes de emulación, reí mucho a lo que había dicho ya que al decirme eso se sonrojo como siempre, todo un Tsundere. También más tarde jugamos a esos juegos a los cuales a él le gustan… ¿otome? Creo que se llamaban así. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y se puso a llover el llamo a su madre diciendo que llegaría mañana y dormiría aquí, su madre le dio permiso pero le dijo que no hiciera "cosas indecentes ", él solo se sonrojo y le corto a su mamá.

¡Vamos Mikoshiba hagamos cosas indecentes! – lo moleste y me fulmino con la mirada-

¿Sabes qué significa eso Kashima?- me hablo con emoción-

¿Noche de perras?-dije

¡SÏ! –Grito

Y así fue como nos sentamos en mi sofá a ver películas románticas hasta las 3 de la madrugada, hace mucho que no disfrutaba hacer eso. Lloramos, reímos y le gritamos a la pantalla cosas. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con este pelirojo.

Mikoshiba - hable mientras cepillábamos nuestros dientes-

¿Mmmmh?-respondió él -

Gracias por ser mi amigo durante tantos años -dije en un susurro – sos groso.

Él río y le salio espuma dental de la boca. Me burle de él.

Terminamos de lavarnos los dientes y fuimos a la habitación nos acostamos.

-Mikoshiba…

-¿Qué sucede guapa?

Me reí por lo bajo- Hace mucho que no hacías eso o mejor dicho yo no te veía hacer eso.

-Sí, y bueno que querías preguntarme.

-Quería saber c-como esta… ya sabees… Hori- susurre muy bajo-

-Eeh, bueno...-dudo al decirme - Ya sabes él es más grande que nosotros -

Reí ante eso – Eso ya lo sé Mikoshiba, eres un genio-

Él se dio cuenta y también río.

-Volviendo a lo serio...estee... Lo que te diré no lo sabe nadie solo Nozaki, wakamatsu y yo. Debes prometerme que no dirás nada ¿ok?

-Ok -dije con mucha curiosidad -Dímelo

-Peero es que es solo un rumor y no se sabe si es verdad- Me dijo tratando de persuadirme para que ya no quisiera saber-

-Él dejo embarazada a su novia-lo dijo y de una –Se dice, bueno el ya es grande sabe lo que hace, y…

-¡Por un año es más grande!- me sobresalte- por un año –termine en susurro-

-¿Kashima? ¿Aún no lo superas? Pero solo son rumore bonita, nada de verdad.-aseguro él-

Dime que es una broma, y-yo - lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas - Sólo espero que él y su novia sean felices.

A Su novia se le "olvido" tomarse las pastillas -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "olvido" - yo creo que ella quería quedar embarazada. Pero igual de todas maneras, formas es un rumoor – Él se percató de mis lágrimas y me abrazo y beso mi cabeza, parecíamos una pareja acostados- solo un rumor…- me dijo en un susurro-

Sabes que aún no lo supero totalmente...

-Lo sé, peli-azul.

_Sonreí._

Te quiero Mikoshiba _-dije apegándome a él-_ Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Y yo a ti-_me dijo poniendo su cabeza encima de la mía-_ Mejor amiga…

Hoooola , hace mucho tiempo que no andaba por aquí y es que eh estado llena de pruebas y trabajos y el preuniversitario me quita demasiado tiempo ,sin contar de que se me había perdido o mejor dicho olvidado la clave jeje, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo no se avanzó mucho o talvez si ¿? Creo que no, avance mucho el próximo que lo subiré el sábado 23- o tal vez dentro de los próximos días-. Nuuunca se me paso por la cabeza de que hubieran personitas tan lindas que leyeran esto TuT , me hacen feliz como una lombriis. Por cierto amo los juegos otome :D , alguien juega corazón de melón que me quiera agregar ¿? ChappyPyon me llamo por si acaso digo yo, cualquier cosa me dejan un Reviews o un mensajito y se los responderé lo mas antes posible, Gracias desde el fondo de mi alma :3 Y díganme que pareja les gusta mas ¿? Kashima y mikoshiba o kashima y Hori ¿?


End file.
